


Unexpected

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: A high school AU where Mikasa and Levi fight all the time. He walks away from one of their discussions and Mikasa decides to take action.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 55





	Unexpected

“Levi, we’re not finished,” Mikasa said when Levi walked away from their discussion number one hundred and twenty-five, or is it two hundred and twenty-five? She lost the count after the first week.

He dared to ignore her even when his nemesis knew it was the last day of school. The insufferable, impossible, arrogant idiot! He decided her retort deserved no attention; she listened to his arguments and yet he… the nerve! 

Mikasa Ackerman stormed in his direction, there was no next semester for their feud, not with him going to college and with her moving from their little town. They had no reason to meet again, and the fiery teen would not let things in the state he let them. Far from their more passionate arguments and not as aggravating as their previous round, he shook his head and walked away, leaving her alone with an unfinished discussion. 

The entire week both acted like toddlers, even their teachers avoided the tempestuous duo, and the rest of the volleyball team opted to disappear as soon as their stars entered the gym. Maybe Levi criticized her last match or it was her the one telling him he did something wrong.

Nonetheless, it was their last fight and he turned his back. Mikasa didn’t care for the issue behind the dispute and probably none of their friends or classmates would know why they fought all the time. Levi and Mikasa just fought, a recurrent event, even if they agreed in the deepest of the topics; just as rain turned into white noise, the continuous fights normalized. They just hated one another; some people talk, they argue. 

That day, she invaded Levi’s personal space, angry when he called her gloomy brat but his counterargument never arrived; instead, for one moment Levi looked surprised and maybe, just maybe, shy. 

“Levi,” she called him and he dismissed her with his hand as she didn’t deserve a moment of his time. “We’re talking.”

“We don’t have any business, Mikasa.”

But they had and there was no other moment.

“Fuck it!!” Mikasa exclaimed in the lowest voice—a mixture of resolution and frustration. 

Levi climbed the stairs when a steady hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to her as she leaned in to kiss him. A mess of a kiss, half his mouth, half his cheek; assertiveness and all moved her but with his lips touching hers, she trembled. The girl didn't let go of his wrist until a thunderstruck Levi repositioned his head, kissing her back, deeply and properly. 

Levi was not expecting it to say the least. In fairness, neither Mikasa. But there they were, in the most nonplussing P.D.A. the school ever witnessed. And it was a crowd witnessing.

Some would consider her actions abrupt and half of the school went speechless, yet Mikasa rested her forehead on his shoulder, his heart ramming loud and clear and his mouth mirroring the peachy color of her lip gloss.

“Next time don’t walk away from me,” Mikasa whispered but she was not brave enough to wait for his reply.

Red-faced and thrown off balance, and trying not to smile, Levi stood there watching her leave the building, wondering for the next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote a long time ago inspired by a beautiful chewycookie fanart.  
> https://chewykookie.tumblr.com/post/160386312583/hi-rivamika-a3-thank-you


End file.
